Clashing Love
by missjoreo
Summary: Elena Gilbert: Vampire Hunter meets Damon Salvatore: Vampire. Before Elena knows it shes falling hard for the vampire that she is supposed to kill, what her family say? what will his family say? Clashing Love Much?


**Clashing Love**

Damon/Elena

Rated: M but T for the first chapters

Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah, blah, blah you know how it goes

One: Introductions

* * *

**V**ampires: were nothing but myths, movies, books, and TV shows it was an addicting fiction that one's mind usual wanders into. But what if "vampires" actual do exist, hiding among us, feeding on us as they please. Well that's where FFAVA comes to play, FFAVA stands for Founding Families Anti Vampire Act. When Vampires first arrived at the town of Mystic Fall in 1864 the founding families made up FFAVA to keep the citizens of Mystic Falls safe by having members of the founding families over the age of 15 to "slay" or kill the vampires. It worked but in the year of 2009 the vampires returned to reclaim the town so FFAVA came back in full force.

DxE

"Elena you have to wear this at the masquerade" Caroline said enthusiastically fingering the light pink ball gown

Elena cringed as Caroline held it up it was to blinged out for Elena's simply yet classy and elegant taste. Elena shook her head and Caroline groaned annoyed, it was impossible to find a dress that Elena approved of.

"You're so freaking picky" Caroline said crossing her pale slender arms over her chest

"I'm not picky I just don't like the style that you go for" Elena said going through the selection of deep red dresses

"Are you saying that my style is slutty and skanky"? Caroline gasped outraged

"No, I'm just saying that we have different styles" Elena said rolling her brown eyes at her friends over dramatic ways

Caroline made a "Huh" noise before going over to their friend Bonnie who was having as much trouble as they were in their mission to find a perfect dress of the masquerade ball that the Lockwood's would be hosting in four weeks. Elena followed Caroline and sat herself next to Bonnie in the white chic couch in the middle of the dress shop.

"So found a date" Caroline asked Bonnie

"No, I wanted Tyler Lockwood to ask me but he asked Vickie Donavan" Bonnie sighed sadly

"It's okay Bonnie at least you like someone" Elena said trying to comfort her friend by patting her shoulder

"Well I have Matt Donavan and he is such a gentlemen and my mother approves" Caroline bragged putting her hands on her little hips

"Matt Donavan? didn't you date him Elena" Bonnie said trying to peg Caroline's huge ego down

A frown marred Caroline face and she snapped her gum, Elena smiled seeing that Bonnie's attempted succeeded. Elena's and Caroline's phones both vibrated at the exact same time, Elena grabbed her purse and dug through it until she found her blackberry it was a text:

* * *

**A Vampire from 1864, Male. Caroline and Tyler will be your teammates in tracking him down and killing him. He is reported to be in Mystic Forest. Delete this message after you have read.**

* * *

Elena clicked the deleted the text message and looked at Caroline who tugged at the end of her top nervously, Caroline **hated** vampire hunting. Elena looked outside it was getting dark and they needed to start their mission ASAP.

"Bonnie I have to go" Caroline lied gathering up her things

"Yea so do I can we continue tomorrow"? Elena asked slinging her purse over her shoulder

"Sure" Bonnie said getting up and walking out of the dress shop along with the vampire hunters

Elena and Caroline waved goodbye to their friend before getting in Elena's car, it was a good thing that Caroline and Elena decided to ride to the dress shop together. Elena buckled her seatbelt and started the car.

"Caroline text Tyler and tell him to meet us at the old Lockwood mansion ruins" Elena ordered while peeling out of the parking lot and heading in the direction of the forest.

Caroline nodded and pulled out her cell phone and started to text Tyler, Elena took a deep breath trying to calm herself going on vampire hunting mission always gave her the willies and right now she needed to stay focused especially if they're hunting an older vampire.

Within a few minutes the vampire hunter's pulled in the parking lot facing Mystic Forest, Elena and Caroline got out of Elena's car and went to the trunk, Elena popped it open and grabbed two fully loaded stake-launchers, four stakes, six vervain darts, and bandages with two black utility belts that held all the weapons. Elena and Caroline tied the belt around their waists and loaded it with the proper weapons before grabbing a flashlight.

"Let's go" Elena said slamming the trunk door shut and heading into the dark forest

Caroline followed behind shakily, trembling more with every step until they finally reached the old ruins where Tyler was waiting for them.

"Bout time" Tyler said looking at the two girls

"Sorry" Caroline apologized

"Okay let's get down to business shall we? I say we split up and after an hour of looking we met her again" Elena plotted

Caroline and Tyler nodded. Caroline started to pull at the ends of her tops again, she hated vampire hunting but more than that she hated vampire hunting **alone**.

"Okay call each other's cell phones if we need any help or back up, be safe" Elena said pulling out her stake launcher

The three split up, Elena made her way through the forest, her flashlight trying to scan every surface, the further she went in the deep, dark forest, higher her nerves got. Elena came to a stop to calm her racing heart _Get it together Gilbert_ Elena self-motivated herself and she continued cautiously through the forest and then stopped when she heard the flocking of a crow's wings.

"Just a damn crow" Elena muttered

The pure black crow swopped down and came at her in full force, Elena shrieked and ducked when the crow tried to attack her, she whirled around to see nothing but a dark silhouette of a human in front of her. Elena flashed the flashlight at the figure to discover an extremely handsome (Gorgeous, Sexy, Hot, etc) man. He was dressed in black Armani jeans that rode low on his hips, a black slick clad shirt, black boots, and an expensive leather jacket, his face was beautiful beyond words and his eyes they were a compelling shade of crystal blue. Elena gulped as her heart beat raced and almost jumped in her throat.

"Who are you" Elena asked breathless

"The name is Damon Salvatore" the man said mouth curved in a sexy smirk that was so unbelievably sexy that Elena felt her heart leap harder

"What are you doing out here alone"? Elena asked lowering her weapon stupidly

"What afraid that I can't protect myself, I'm honored" Damon remarked sarcastically

"Yes" Elena answered boldly

"I can protect myself…but can you"? Damon asked suddenly his grabbed Elena's throat and slammed her back into a tree

Elena gasped as she saw veins appearing from under his now blood red eyes and fangs sprouting, he smirked as he licked one of the very sharp canines with a very seductive tongue, she struggled to get free of his grasp but he dipped his head down and dragged his nose from her collarbone to her nose, Elena surprisingly found herself relaxing instead of trying to get free.

"You smell heavenly, mind if I take a bite" Damon whispered huskily in her ear

His breath tickled the delicate shell of her ear and shivers ran down her spine to the tips of her toes, Elena shuddered with lust as she squirmed. Damon smirked and brushed his lips down her cheek to the jugular of her neck, Elena was very turned on by this movement when she should have been disgusted but the pulse downwards and the beginning of her arousal was proof.

He nipped and suckled there until the spot on her neck was tender, Elena close her eyes and feared worst but nothing ever came; Damon released her and cocked his head to the side observing her. Elena let out a lusty breath; she was tempted to bring her hand up to the part of her neck that had been attacked by Damon's mouth. She looked at him and saw his face was back to normal, you couldn't even tell that he went vampire mode a few minutes ago.

"You _bastard_"! Elena shouted disgusted at him and more importantly at herself for being so tempted by the vampire in front of her

"Well would you look at the time, seems that I got to be a going. See you around Elena Gilbert" Damon smirked winking at the breathless girl and transforming back into a crow and flying into the night.

Elena touched her ear then her cheek and finally her neck, frightened that a vampire could make her feel such emotions. It was bizarre, and what was even more bizarre is that Damon knew her name when she didn't even give it to him.

"Elena"! Caroline shouted sprinting to her friend Tyler right behind her

Elena snapped out of her trance and looked at her friends "Hi guys"

"We tried to call you but you wouldn't answer so we came looking for you to make sure you were okay" Caroline said worried

"I'm fine guys, I think the vampire left already" Elena said shivering remembering the crystal blue eyes

"Yea, that's what we think too" Tyler said

"Okay let's get going this place gives me the creeps" Caroline said

Elena nodded in agreement as Caroline looped her arm with Elena's and they made their way to the parking lot, Elena looked up to see a crow perched up on a branch seemingly to smirk at her. Elena glared at the crow before shifting her attention to walking.

She promised that she would stake him for making her feeling such things, she had to or he could become a weakness and or put her family name to shame if she went any father with the vampire with crystal blue eyes.

She just had too.

* * *

**Hey There...let me introduce myself as Mrs. Hopeless Romantic...but that's what I get for reading to much Jane Austin and watching Romance Movies on Oxygen. As you can probably tell this is my first fic of Fanfiction and let me sayyy I love this place it's where you can make your favorite characters do anything that you're mind desires (Ooo That sounded Kinky), Currently I'm working on chp. 2 of this big boy right here, my Angelus and Buffy fic (I love Angel but Angelus just has Dark Sexy don't pull shit on me vibe that I'm attratced too, I'm 25 and I still go weak in the knees for the bad boys ;) ), and My Anne and Gil ficyy So I guess this is the part I say Review my loves! Review! Review! Review! If you review I'll make Damon extra sexy in the next chapter (Ha if that's even possible Damon puts the sex in sexy) haha**

**~ Jordan Brooken [Miss Joreo]**


End file.
